HOTD Australia Take Down
by Billiam132
Summary: Im sure many of you have seen this anime. Well this is an Australian version, with me and my friends in it. I hope you enjoy. :  Please leave a review. ALSO The first chapter has been edited one of my friends no longer wants to be in it.


Chapter One: End of The World...

I sat there in English class falling asleep from having a late night, again

"Curse you ninjas..." I mumbled as I looked out the window, the fog was still rather thick for 2.30pm I looked out over the school oval and I could see someone walking across it the person appeared to be limping, in an unusual way I might add when I squinted a little it looked like there was a bone sticking out of his leg, but that can't be a bone. Can it? You can't walk if that were to happen, there would be too much pain. As it unfolded in front of my eye's I didn't believe it. I still don't. But what I saw was at least another ten people walking over the oval as that one reached the nearby bank they were all limping like that one, some had an arm missing, another only had one foot. They all had these horrific injuries and just kept going

"Wha... What's going on?" I said to myself as I slowly stood up, there were now two of the people up the bank and walking over the basketball court, then it clicked "Damn it!" I yelled and ran for the door I grabbed the handle and swung the door open

"Bill! Where do you think you're going!" my teacher yelled after me she then looked out the window in curiosity wondering what I had seen.

I ran down the hall and out and found there were now more of them in the school I was freaking out massively, I just had one objective for now and that was to get weapons so I went to the school gym, I had to be careful though if these things are what I think they are then I'm screwed, I was running along the path when I ran right past one I froze in fear and turned it just kept on the path it originally was

"What the..?" I mumbled but then kept running, I reached the gym and ran in there was a class in there at the moment I just ran for the supply shed and once I was in there I started looking for my weapon of choice, there was a javelin nice a sharp could do some damage but takes too long to swing, there was a cricket bat but it's to heavy then I spied a blue bag, I opened it and saw there were baseball bats in there, steel baseball bats "Perfect.." I said as I took one out and swung the bag on my back there were another five in the bag, these could be useful then as I went to leave my friend Kazz appeared in the door way

"Bill, what are you doing?" she asked as I stopped in front of her, Kazz is one of my best friends, only living five houses away we see each other quite a lot, her long black hair reached past her shoulders, she wore a track suit and the girls sports top I handed her my bat and took out another, there is no way in hell I will ever leave her here

"There are zombies in the school, most likely everywhere. I'm getting weapons and then gather a group together, I was just on my way to find you actually" I said, she looked at me and the bat as if she wasn't sure she believed me when..

"CRACK!" Kazz turned around and I looked around her to see that the door had been broken down and one of 'them' were coming in, the teacher in charge walked over to them and asked what they wanted but there was no reply then when he put his hand on its shoulder as if to push him back out, it changed.. Its head moved so fast and latched onto his hand and blood was sprayed everywhere, a few of the girls screamed and started to run for a door, everyone else just stood in shock

"See?" I said as I held the bat to her, her hair was standing on edge and her eyes were wide she laughed at this stuff in horror movies but now she seemed scared she then grabbed the bat"" she commanded

"Were going to get some friends from another school" I said as we started running out of the building and on the way I smashed the zombie on the head and leapt over the teacher's body and out the door. As we left the gym we saw hell. There was blood everywhere, screams after screams could be heard and there were at least fifteen zombies in our path, we both looked at each other and nodded knowing there was no other way, we barged into the group.

"Smash the head! It's an instant kill!" Kazz called out; thank god I have someone who watched zombie movies here. As we ran wee smacked skull after skull getting blood all over each other and the bats we were through the group in a few minutes making sure we weren't bitten. We kept on running then I remember something

"Wait! I don't think they can see... I think they rely on hearing" I said

"How do you know?" Kazz asked as we stopped running

"Well, I remember on my way down to the gym I ran by one, but it didn't attack me it just kept heading the way it was going" i then walked over to a wall "Watch" I then lifted the bat and swung it at the wall, it hit pretty hard and there was a loud bang sound we then ran and hid behind a tree, a couple seconds later there were five zombies around the wall and another six on their way but we started running again

"I see, well that's a help" Kazz said as we reached our schools front gate and ran down into town. If only we knew what we would find there...


End file.
